In a conventional system, image data are output from an imaging apparatus to a plurality of external apparatuses, and the external apparatuses perform various types of signal processing such as image processing for display, analysis, and special effects. According to an example processing for display, image data conforming to a standard format is output from an imaging apparatus, and reductions in pixel density and gradation of the image data are performed on the display apparatus side so as to convert the pixel density and gradation into a format that can be displayed on a display panel. For example, in an example analysis processing, image data may first be obtained by scanning a barcode to read a pattern of black and white stripes. The scanned black and white array pattern is decoded and converted into code data. According to an image processing for a special effect, values of an image data output from an imaging apparatus are digitally converted to obtain, for example, a reproduced image having an impression of an oil painting by emphasizing the contours, or alternatively, a reproduced image having a sepia tone by changing the color ratios in the reproduced image.
As one example of a conventional system described above, a barcode reader system is described below in detail. According to this system, image data from an imaging apparatus is supplied to a display apparatus and to a system microcomputer for analyzing a barcode. While a monitor image is displayed on the display apparatus, barcode analysis is performed based on the image data.
FIG. 11 is a block diagram showing a schematic configuration of the barcode reader system. The system shown in FIG. 11 basically comprises an imaging apparatus 1, display apparatus 2, system microcomputer 3, and a memory 4.
The imaging apparatus 1 comprises an image sensor for capturing an object and outputting an image signal, and a signal processor for performing analog or digital signal processing with respect to the image signal. The imaging apparatus 1 performs a predetermined signal processing on an image signal supplied from the image sensor, and outputs output data as either YUV data (luminance data and chrominance data) or RGB color data.
The display apparatus 2 comprises a display panel for displaying a reproduced image, and a driver for driving the display panel in accordance with the image data supplied from the imaging apparatus 1. In the display apparatus 2, the image data from the imaging apparatus 1 is supplied to the driver after the image data is converted to have pixel density and gradation that are appropriate for displaying on the display panel. For example, when the image sensor of the imaging apparatus 1 is VGA size, having 640 horizontal pixels and 480 vertical pixels, and the display panel of the display apparatus 2 has a display pixel density of 240×120, the image data from the imaging apparatus 1 is thinned out to ¼ its original size. Further, concerning gradation, while eight bits are allocated to each of luminance data Y and chrominance data U and V for every pixel in the image data, four low-order bits may be compressed to convert the image data into four-bit data, thereby reducing gradation levels.
The system microcomputer 3 is a control device for globally controlling the overall system operation. A barcode processor 3a is provided within the system microcomputer 3. The barcode processor 3a acquires image information that has been captured by the imaging apparatus 1, and performs barcode analysis processing with respect to the acquired image information. When the image sensor of the imaging apparatus 1 has the VGA size, the barcode processor 3a acquires and digitizes an image data of 8 bits×640×480, and produces digitized data of 1 bit×640×480. Based on the digitized data, the barcode processor 3a determines a barcode array pattern, and decodes the determined array pattern to obtain code data, namely, the original data that has been converted into the barcode.
The memory 4 stores image data which were captured by the imaging apparatus 1 and image data which were processed by the system microcomputer 3. The memory 4 outputs a stored image data when the data is required during signal processing and when instructed by a user.